Application is submitted for continuation of grant support of the General Clinical Research Center of the Medical College of Wisconsin at Milwaukee County General Hospital. Active research protocols include studies of: 1) normal intestinal absorption and malabsorption in diarrheal diseases, 2) normal and abnormal esophageal function especially regulation of lower esophageal sphincter in patients with achalasia or gastric reflux, 3) abnormal growth and delayed sexual development in children, 4) immunologic reaction in hypersensitivity pneumonitis, 5) effects of neck irradiation in children on development of thyroid diseases, especially thyroid cancer, 6) effects of hormones, calcium and phosphate on carbohydrate tolerance and on insulin and glucagon secretion, 7) therapeutic trials of treatment of Hodgkin's disease, non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, polycythemia vera, and carcinoma of the lung, 8) antigens of human leukemic cells, 9) mechanisms of regulating plasma levels of the lipid-carrying protein (apo-LDL), 10) mechanisms of hypercalciuria and hypophosphatemia in patients with recurrent urinary tract stones, 11) metabolism of 125(OH2) Vitamin D in health and in patients with hyperparathyroidism, with renal failure, and with kidney stones, 12) therapy of the idiopathic nephrotic syndrome in adults and rapdily progressive glomerular nephritis, 13) a device for continuous measurement on intracranial pressure and treatment of raised intracranial pressure, and 14) effects of dentatotomy in patients with spasticity.